


Home II

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Incest, implied but better to warn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were nights when the trauma of the battle still soared through their veins and they were all uneasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibijau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/gifts).



> This should have been another of my porn ficlets, but instead turned into a fix-it fic... what?!
> 
> Also, this song goes wonderfully with this piece  
> Home II by Dotan  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTVKeVReIgc

 

There were nights when the trauma of the battle still soared through their veins and they were all uneasy.

Some of the survivors found the remedy in drinking, some in gambling their fortune away.

Instead the younger ones had found another way. When the nightmares were too harsh to return to sleep and the wounds felt like they were still open and bleeding, they searched for one another.

It had started with Kili.

He had woken up with damp brows and a tremendous nausea night after night for 5 months after that damned war, and instead of laying in bed looking at the roof while waiting for the sun to rise, he had gone for a walk hoping to feel better.

To feel the night breeze on his skin and mock himself to still be alive.

His wandering had led him to the library, but he soon discovered he wasn't the only one that had had the same idea.

There was a flame burning in the darkness, and its light shone upon ginger hair.

Ori was there too.

The scribe rose up his head from the book he was reading when he felt that somebody was watching him.

And as the prince advanced toward him, they exchanged no words.

They already knew why they were awake in the middle of the night.

Kili sat quietly beside Ori, leaning on the younger's side, and there he remained until the candle burned out while listening to Ori turning pages.

Kili awoke that he was cuddling up against Ori, nose immersed in the soft wool scarf as a hand rested upon his head. They had both fallen asleep on the library floor, hugging each other for comfort.

Spying up at the relaxed expression on Ori's face, Kili was a bit shocked for what had involuntarily happened, so he fled the scene trying not to wake up the scribe, even if it was impossible given how much they were pressed close.

They both avoided each other all day long, but the following night it happened again.

Kili couldn't sleep, brows dump in perspiration and heart jumping around in his ribcage, so he tossed the first cloths he could put his hands on on himself and walked around to find Ori in the library, bowed on some scroll so dusty it looked impossible to read. Probably he wasn't even trying to actually read it.

To make himself known and not uselessly scare the other one, Kili cleared his throat and Ori looked up at him with a look mixed between annoyance and gratefulness.

As soon as their eyes met though, Kili remembered how good had felt being in the embrace of someone else. Between Ori's arms. It was tender and it had felt safe. He was restored after that.

Kili almost threw himself between Ori's arms, and the journeyman patted his shoulders to calm him down.

They did not wait for the candle to extinguish its flame.

Ori put it out with two fingers little after finding himself with an armful of prince, and they settled in better against each other. They were warm enough sharing their body heath.

It went that way for a fortnight.

They met in the library and fell asleep hugging each other on the cold floor. It did not matter, as there were arms right there to warm and protect.

Though Kili decided to change their routine.

One night, instead to going to his room to suffer some hours of nightmares, Kili turned up right in front of Ori's door.

The scribe was still there in the room assigned to him in the palace, too big and pompous for a dwarf that until the quest used to share the room with his brothers and during their travel privacy was a commodity nobody could afford. Without questioning, he let the prince in.

Kili was already in his undergarments, but that was no scandal for Ori.

He changed in his nightclothes and joined the prince who had already found a comfortable position upon his bed.

They slept like dwarflings that night, cuddling each other under warm covers.

It would have kept going that way for a long time if Fili, after a common dinner in the big hall had not taken his brother aside in a corner and questioned him about why he did no longer hear the other prince turning and tossing in the adjacent room.

The golden eyebrows were bent in worry, and the same feeling showed in his eyes and the down turn on his lips.

But Kili was not a good liar, and so the golden prince became aware of the sort of tryst between his brother and the scribe.

Kili felt dejected for being discovered, both for not having told his brother about his problem, that probably Fili too was suffering through, and for having something secretly going on with Ori. Even if it had been purely a restoration of spirit and not union of the fleshes. Just at the idea, Kili felt himself blushing.

The younger prince wanted to be forgiven even if his brother, good hearted soul that was Fili, had not accused him of anything.

That night Kili knocked at Fili's door. It took some time to convince him, short tales of better sleeps and peaceful awakenings, but Kili managed to bring Fili with him to Ori's room.

When they opened it, the scribe was sitting on a lonely chair, already in his underwear, but he was torturing his hand like he doubted that Kili would ever return to his bedroom again and wondering what could have provoked that decision in the first place.

Ori sighed loudly when he saw the two princes at his door, and his frown turned into an elated smile like comprehension of the pain everyone shared downed on him. Without further questioning, he signed a come hither at the two and moved to the bed.

Soon the princes joined him upon the big mattress.

That night they slept close one to the other in a knot of arms hands and feet, without bothering where one ended and the other started. They were warm, they were safe, and maybe a little bit in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome, as they make an author go on writing :3


End file.
